


Queen of the People

by kenzienr



Series: Queen of the People [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, royal!klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzienr/pseuds/kenzienr
Summary: Caroline would do anything to keep her failure of a father out of prison. Even becoming the fake Queen to Klaus Mikaelson.





	1. Chapter 1

Despite Caroline’s known reputation for being a people person, she was not in fact a people person. Sure, she organized galas and tried on dresses a bit more often than a normal girl, but its not necessarily because she wanted to do them. Having a family like hers meant fighting harder for their name on a list. Or for anything, really. But Caroline wouldn’t complain. Why should she? People like that never win. But sometimes Caroline didn’t know if there was anything to win. 

But she had to ignore those thoughts, and stick her feet into those tiny, tiny heels. Like now, as she tried to listen to her friend Katherine’s rant about the lack of humble men at the party they were currently at. 

“Look at him, Caroline. Sure, he has a nice suit. But that’s it! And look at his face - mediocre at best. I wouldn’t even allow my maiden workers to date him. What a pig.” Katherine said, the cruel words slipping out of her mouth like nothing.

 “Katherine,” Caroline sighed, “I’m sure he’s a nice man. You haven’t even spoken to him. Or to any man at this ball for that matter.”

“I don’t need to speak to him to know how much of a prick he is. It’s all in the posture, Care. They way they walk - how they step into a room like they own the place.  _ Please _ . My father earns more in a day then they do in a year.” There was a beautiful scowl on Katherine’s face as she said this. There was usually one on her face. Katherine Pierce - beautiful, intelligent, talented, rich - but cruel, mean, and selfish. “I guess I’ll go talk to that one, he looks familiar. I think he’s a Salvatore.” she pointed her finger at a handsome blonde across the room. “I’ll see you later, Caroline.”

And now she was stuck in this overpriced ball alone. It wasn’t odd for Katherine to run off with a man despite talking bad about them, but she had hoped one of these days Katherine would stay with her for the duration of the party. So she wouldn’t be forced to conversate with the rich socialites that hated her purely because she wasn’t born with a silver spoon attached to her. 

Caroline picked up her wine glass and moved to talk to Hayley, someone who just shamed her for not being able to afford the finest dresses, and not for having a condemned father. But before she could make a step, she was interrupted. 

“Hi, I’m Rebekah.” The accented stranger said, clad with the finest clothing. Unlike what most people would think, Caroline wasn’t that good at recognizing designer clothing. But even her fashion deficient mind could tell what the gorgeous newcomer was wearing was worth of royalty.

“Um, I’m Caroline,” she said, flustered. “I’m sorry but, have we met? I don’t think I’ve seen you around this social crowd.”

“Oh, sorry. I’m here with Marcellus Gerard. I wouldn’t have normally come to this type of gathering, its a bit below my tastes. Anyways, have you heard of him? He’s my fiance.”

Had Caroline heard of him? Oh yes. Marcellus Gerard was one of the most prestigious bachelors of the country. Well, according to this new information, he wasn’t a bachelor anymore. And here she was, talking to his fiance. Clearly a rich one, which could be told from the way she acted like this world class ball was nothing but a mere cheap gathering. She was also quite beautiful. Her eyes pierced in a way that made Caroline think if she was asked to get out of here with her, she wouldn’t say no. 

“Yes, I’ve heard of him. He knows my best girl friend, Katherine Pierce.”

Rebekah’s eyebrows rose in amusement. “You’re friends with that monstrosity of a whore? No offense to you Caroline, but she’s screwed more of my friends than I can count.”

This comment left Caroline quite surprised. No woman looking to marry up would speak like that in such a public event. But perhaps she was not marrying up, but marrying down. 

“I’d prefer you not talk about her like that. She may be a whore in your terms, but she is still my friend.” Caroline spit out, not even shocked at her own behavior. She was a classy lady at most times, but cross her friends and she’d make you regret it.

Rebekah didn’t take what she said as seriously as Caroline did, the corners of her lips rising as she replied. “I like you. Classy. Snarky. You’d make a great Queen. But back what I came over here to say,” she sat her own wine glass on the nearby table. “You see that cocky little blonde fellow over there?” Rebekah looked over to the right, her eyes urging Caroline to look. 

And she was so glad she did. There stood possibly the most gorgeous man she had ever laid her eyes on. Beautiful blonde curled hair, dark eyes that could see into the darkest parts of your soul, and thick seductive lips. The suit he was wearing only added to his allure, fitting him in  _ all the right places _ . 

“What about him?” She said, her voice quiet as if he could hear her as far away as he was.

“That’s my brother, Klaus. He hasn’t stopped talking about you all might. ‘Look at her’ this, ‘What a beauty’ that - it’s exhausting. I was hoping you’d talk to him and get him to shut his mouth. I have to hear it enough already.” this 

“He’s interested in me?” Caroline was shocked. It wasn’t because she thought she was ugly, she definitely was not. Caroline Forbes was one of the most beautiful girls in the city, and that’s speaking humbly. But in this world, beauty didn’t attract suitors. Money did. And since Caroline herself was the reason she could afford to get in this party, she didn’t exactly have a lot of men lining up at her door. “Are you sure? He does know I don’t come from old money, correct?”

Rebekah flicked her hair across her shoulder. “Oh, he’s interested. And sweetheart, of course he knows. I could tell from the quality of that dress that you picked it up from some boutique and didn’t have it tailored. Now go talk to him, I don’t have all night. Marcel is waiting for me.” 

Rebekah spun around and left without allowing Caroline to say a word, not even looking back to see if she had followed her orders. 

Caroline looked back at Klaus, wondering if she should talk to him. He was now sporting a smirk, common among egotistical men she had often met. But as she looked around for other options, she decided it was best to indulge in the part of her that thought about nothing else but men and romance. 

A burst of temporary confidence burst through her as she walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hi. I’m Caroline.” Her smile said a million words, possibly the brightest thing in that ballroom. 

Klaus turned around to look at her, his eyes raking up and down her body. “Well  _ hello _ there love. I’m Klaus, but I’m guessing you already know that from my wretch of a sister. Let me guess, she told you that I think you’re the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and that I wish to marry you someday, however long it takes.”

Caroline’s smile faltered. ‘Uh, yeah. Sort of.”

“Well,” his face slowly turned into a rotten grin. “She was correct.”

_ Damn it.  _ Caroline thought. He’s gorgeous, has the voice of an angel,  _ and  _ is annoyingly charming. 

“She also told me that you were annoying, and that you couldn’t shut your mouth.”

“I couldn’t shut my mouth about you, of course.”

Caroline couldn’t hide her genuine grin from appearing. Not the fake one she was too used to showing, but her actual happy smile. She had barely been speaking to him for a minute, yet something about him made her happier than most men could ever dream of.

“Do you want to dance?”

And with that, Caroline dragged Klaus on to the ballroom dance floor, and they danced. 

\--

    They ended up dancing for hours, something Caroline had never done. Even Katherine showed surprise when they bumped into each other and she was still there. And the truth was, Caroline never wanted to leave. She was having the time of her life and she didn’t want the high to end. But as they say, good things always come to an end.

                 “I have to go, I need to check on my father.” Caroline whispered to Klaus, slightly love drunk from their torrid evening. 

                 “Are you sure? You can’t stay a little longer?” Klaus whispered as well, the night having the same effect on him.

                 “I can’t. You don’t understand. My father … I need to check on him.”

                 “Very Well. I have … business I need to take care of later tonight anyways. Stay safe for me, love.”

             Caroline blushed at the term of endearment. It wasn’t a unique or particularly special pet name, but they way he said it when he looked at her made the butterflies in her stomach go wild.  

             “Will you be at the next party in this district? I heard Bonnie Bennett is hosting a gala for her engagement to Malachi Parker.” Caroline looked at him hopefully, wanting to at least see him again. Maybe next time she’ll wear a prettier dress. 

              “For you, Caroline, I’ll go to the next thousand parties in the district. No matter how much my sister complains.”

               Caroline softly smiled. “I’ll see you, then.”

               “I’ll see you.”

 

The lights were turned on when Caroline arrived home. The lights were never turned on when she got home. Her father, as garbage as he was, always had a strict bedtime schedule for himself. The one good quality about him, her mother used to say before she ditched him and Caroline for a richer suitor and moved across the country. 

             That fact made it all more worrisome when she saw unfamiliar horses outside the house. 

  
  


Hurrying inside the house, she rose her voice to a rate where no self righteous man could ignore her.

       “What are you people doing inside my home?” She quickly found her father and stood in front of him, like that would make the intruders simply leave them alone.

       “We’ve got orders from His Majesty's secretary that we arrest him for not paying his debt.” The man who spoke was clearly the head of the nethanderals, his badges just the tiniest shiner than the rest.  

.   Caroline flipped her head to her father, rage filling her eyes.

            “Debt? Really Father? What for now? Betting on the horse races? Alcohol?”

“You were right by the first guess, m’am.” One of the men said, an impatient tone in his voice.

    She turned her anger filled gaze over to the man who interrupted her. “Was I talking to you?”

       The clear heat in her voice made him back down, his gaze falling to the floor. 

  Caroline turned her head back to her father, and spoke to him in a whisper. “How could you do this? Do you know how hard I’ve been working to try to pull your reputation out of the gutter?”   
“Caroline, darling- you don’t understand how hard it's been for me. I’ve- ”

“How hard its been?  _ For you _ ? You did this! How about how hard its been for me? Suffering at the choices of my failure of a father!” She took a deep breath and tried to organize her thoughts. “You know what? Its okay. I’ll handle this.” 

At that, she turned around and flashed her biggest smile at the soldiers. “Boys. I’m sure we can figure something out. It's a lovely evening, after all. Wouldn’t you rather spend your time out at a party instead of arresting a good man for an incident that can be easily solved.”

“I’m afraid not m’am.” A soldier said. :”We got orders from his Majesty himself.”

“You said his Majesty’s  _ secretary. _ Not his Majesty himself.” This was a stretch, Caroline knew, but she had to try something. She couldn’t let her father be taken.

And why did his Majesty care so much about an old man’s gambling debts?

“That’s pretty much the same thing miss. Now like you said, we do have parties we’d rather be at so if you’d let us take him in we could be there sooner.” He stepped forward, signaling for the rest of the men grab him.

             “Take me instead.”

Caroline had no idea why she said that. It would probably be best if he was taken in. Less problems for her, less problems for everyone. 

But he is her father, and she couldn’t bear the thought of him rotting in some jail cell. She would do anything for him. Even taking his place.

The soldiers looked at each other, exasperated looks on their faces.

“How about we take both of you, ask whoever's in charge to decide? This could take a while and I have a reception to attend.” The lead one asked, running his hand through his hair.

Satisfied, Caroline nodded her head and allowed the armed men to take both her and her father into custody. 

\--

The location they had taken them to was much nicer than Caroline expected. Heck, it was carpeted. And not cheap carpet either. Beautiful imported carpet. It was of royal caliber. And that was saying something, considering Caroline had never expected to find  _ carpet  _ of all things so beautiful that she described it as of royal caliber. 

It was also heavily guarded, which was to be expected, considering it held criminals. But the guards were decorated.  _ Heavily  _ decorated, enough to where the shiny medals the soldiers who took her in wore were considered cheap. 

When her and her father were led into a room that held the royal crest on its door, that’s when it hit her.

_ She was in the royal dungeon.  _

She chastised herself for not realizing it sooner, although the class of the area made it seem like an ordinary office instead of a dark dungeon that held the scariest criminals. And that posed another question - Why was her father in the royal dungeons when he was arrested for illegal horse betting, and not murder? 

Her curiosity was soon replaced with fear as they were alone in that room.

Her father had not said a word yet, and she preferred it that way. She cared for him, yes - but he was the one who had gotten them in that situation in the first place. She wasn’t ready to forgive yet, not this soon. 

Caroline opened her mouth to reprimand her father when the door started to open. She quickly closed her mouth but it opened again in shock when she saw who opened that door.

Klaus.

He moved swiftly to the other side of the table in front of them, a masked emotion on his face.

It was clear he didn’t expect Caroline.

But the look on his face as he glanced over to her father said the opposite. 

Klaus was a beautiful man. Something Caroline  _ definitely  _ learned after spending the evening with him. And look of pure and utter hate that covered his face as he looked at Caroline’s dad wasn’t any different. Even in the ugliest mood, Klaus could look as heavenly as a God.

Which made Caroline’s mood  _ very  _ inappropriate for the situation they were in. 

But she spoke anyways, hoping to ignore the dreamy good looks of the man in front of her and save her father. 

“Take me instead.”

Klaus’s gaze returned to her, an annoyed look on his face. “Caroline, love - what the bloody hell are you thinking?”

“Don’t call my daughter that. How the hell do you even know her name yet? She hasn’t be registered!” Caroline’s dad had an almost brave look on his face. Caroline would be proud if he actually  _ was  _ brave. 

“Father, it’s fine. We’re … acquaintances.” She said to him, unsure of how to tell her father ‘We danced all night at a ball and I’m pretty sure he’s the most beautiful man I’m highly sure I’ll ever see in my life.’ And to Klaus she said, “I’m protecting my father. What the bloody hell are you doing here?”

He smirked. “I forgot. You don’t know who I am.” He crossed his arms together and sat back in the chair. “Long Story short - I’m Prince Mikaelson. And your father owes me quite a lot of money.”

He was  _ Prince Mikaelson.  _

The soon to be crowned prince. 

Caroline didn’t know why she didn’t realize sooner. Sure, he had been kept out of the media his entire life in order to prepare for his future duties as king - but she should’ve seen the signs. 

But she was too distracted by the piercing eyes of the man sitting in front of her. Damn him.

“Oh.” Her eyes widened. She was tempted to stop, to let her father be detained in the name of royalty. Then looked her father in the eyes. And she knew she couldn’t live knowing he was rotting in a cage. “Well still - take me instead. I’m sure I’m a fitting payment for the debts.”

“You shouldn’t  _ have _ to be a payment for his debts.” Klaus looked over at her father, disgust in his eyes “What about you? Are you going to let your daughter do this? Waste the rest of her life to pay  _ your  _ debts?”

Like the useless pile of junk her dad was, he stayed quiet and looked down at the floor. 

Klaus scoffed at the silence. “Fine. But since Caroline did nothing wrong, I offer up a different version of .. payment.” 

At the silence of Caroline, he continued on. 

“In order to become King, I must have a Queen. A Queen that looks good in the media. A woman of the people. It’s something that my father commands. But I’d also like that Queen to likable to me.” He paused, leaning forward on his elbows. “That’s you, Caroline.”

Caroline blinked in shock. “Wait, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“If what you’re thinking is that I’m offering you the role as my Queen, than yes.’

She didn’t know what to say. Klaus Mikaelson, future King of her entire country, was asking her to _ marry him and become his Queen _ . 

“Can I think on it?” She took a deep breath, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. 

“Of course you can. But until then, your father will have to be in a holding cell until you make your decision.” Klaus stood up, walking towards the door.

Until Caroline’s father yelled out in protest. 

“You can’t hold me in here,” he yelled out widely, fear present in his eyes. “Caroline - please. Take his offer.  _ Please _ .”

The tension in the room was thick. There was Klaus, disgusted that a father could tell out his daughter like that. That he could try to take away Caroline’s decision and consent to do this. Then Caroline, who was internally conflicted. She could leave, walk away to make her decision. But her father might never forgive her. And she could say yes, her father free the role of a future Queen bearing weight on her shoulders. And Caroline’s dad Bill, who cared about nothing but his freedom. 

Both the men in the room looked at Caroline, waiting for a decision. But the only thing Caroline could think about is when she was 9. 

It was the perfect age for her. Caroline’s mom was alive, and her father hadn’t fallen off the deep end. It was pure bliss for her. Staying up with her mother reading her favorite childhood  books, and getting up early with her dad to study and learn. It was a time she hadn’t appreciated enough. A time she wish she had now. 

Thinking of those times, of all the knowledge - she decided. 

‘Yes, I’ll do it.” She said to Klaus. “I’ll marry you. I’ll be your Queen.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline meets the current King and Queen of the United Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg so I finally finished chapter two!! it's a bit of a mess and i clearly don't know how the UK's government system works, so forgive me.

The Royal Castle was darker than Caroline had expected. But she didn’t know what she expected. Maybe the expensive upper class furniture she had seen at a few parties before. Maybe a foreign style with the most luxurious products imported from all around the world. Instead it reminded her of perhaps the castle of Dracula. Gloomy.   
But maybe that was to be expected with the most powerful royalty on the planet.   
Thinking this reminded Caroline of a grim reality. That she was soon to become part of the most powerful people on the planet. The people who could bring nations to their knees. She tried to stop thinking about it, because if she thought too hard her mood would reflect on her face and that was unacceptable.  
The things she’d do for her father.  
Speaking of which, was already back at home living comfortably. Caroline added some additional requests for her father’s release, such as a staffed home and a promise that they’ll make sure he never gets into trouble again. When she had asked Klaus about these additional requests, he quickly agreed to everything she said. She had wished she had requested more, for they were going to make her Queen. But the kindness in Caroline’s heart had kept her from doing so. Ridiculous. It was all ridiculous.   
Caroline was pulled out of her thoughts as the servant escorting her spoke. They had reached a door located in what seemed to be the center of the castle. It was large, white, and practically screamed royal. And it was a door. She wasn’t sure how she’d handle all of this.  
“We have now reached your room, ma’am. His Royal Highness requested that you have a room of your own until the marriage ceremony. Your staff is already preparing you a bath, an additional request from the prince. He wanted to make sure you’d be comfortable.”  
Caroline was frustrated. Sure, she had agreed to this. But it was either this or her father in prison. And she wouldn’t know what to do with herself if she was out free and her father was rotting in a cell. Suppressing her annoyance - it wasn’t the servant’s fault, he was just doing his job - she thanked him and walked inside.   
The room was beautiful. The walls were lines with red and gold, complimenting the color of her very large bed. It was equipped with the largest dresser Caroline had ever seen and table by the window for tea. The canopy bed seemed a million feet tall as she neared it, admiring the detailed carvings that it wore.   
She was drawn out of her trance by a small cough from the other side of the room. She looked over to see one of the servants that had accompanied her during the ride here. Her name was Elena, she believed. The only reason she had remembered her while fighting her inner turmoil was the fact that she was a splitting image of her dear friend Katherine. In fact, she would’ve thought that was Katherine if it weren’t the dress she was wearing. Katherine would never wear such a worn down dress such as her - even if it were to accompany Caroline on her journey to royalty.   
“Forgive me. I got distracted by the beauty of the room. Such a shame they keep this all to themselves, huh?” Caroline said, making her way over to the bathing room.   
“Yes, it is. I can’t help but admire each room when I work in it. Except the hallways and throne rooms. They’re quite .. dark.” Elena replied quietly. Her head was down and she led Caroline into the bathing room, preparing to undress her for the bath.   
Caroline snorted. “Dark? Please - they’re down right dreadful.”  
Shocked at Caroline’s outright boldness, Elena’s eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it quickly.   
Noticing her hesitation to speak, Caroline was quick to act. “What? It’s the truth. And you can speak to me, Elena. I’m not going to order you to be stoned in the town square.”  
“I’m sorry, ma'am. I’m just not used to speaking with royalty. Or, soon to be royalty.”   
Elena’s reminder put Caroline in a grim mood. She was trying not to think about it. Everytime she did, she started to hate herself for agreeing to marry Klaus. The only thing that could lighten it was the reminder that her father was safe and out of trouble.   
“Well,” Caroline sighed. “I suppose that makes sense. But you can talk to me. I’m going to need someone to talk to when dealing with all of this.” She raised her hand in the air, gesturing around her. “And what’s with all this “ma’am” business? I’m marrying Klaus, not turning 100 years old.”   
“It’s because of your soon to be title. His Royal Highness didn’t think you’d like to be called any honorary titles yet.”  
Caroline sunk into the bath. Every minute she found out about something Klaus did that made her feel guilty for not wanting to be here. He wasn’t even acting how royals supposedly acted. He was kind, considerate, and well - charming. Maybe despite the lack of romantic feelings, he wouldn’t be that awful of a husband. But what was it that her aunt had told her? Most men don’t show their true colors until after marriage. Guess she’d find out if that was true.   
Caroline tried not to think about that. She had enough to deal with today. Despite the fact that she had arrived here in the afternoon, plans were made from the moment the future Queen arrived to the moment she fell asleep.   
Speaking of, the next thing on her schedule was quite awful. Everytime she remembered it she couldn’t help but flinch.   
She’d be meeting the King. The cruel King Mikael of the United Kingdom. Or at least, he was supposed to be cruel. Maybe her expectations would be like with Klaus, who ended up kinder than she had imagined. Or perhaps he would be worse. Growing up, Caroline had heard the rumours and tales of King Mikael. How he was ruthless, cruel, and unkind. How he had removed the head of a mother’s son without flinching. She hoped that wasn’t the case. Oh, how she hoped. The Queen, Esther, was scheduled to be there too. Maybe she’d find comfort in her. But Caroline had heard stories, and that was unlikely.   
Caroline prepared to be on her own in there. From what she could gather, Klaus wanted to please his father. And that likely included throwing her under the bus. She could handle it though. She was Caroline Forbes after all.   
-  
Caroline had found herself dressed and ready for the day hours before she needed to be. Given that she had not even gotten a wink of sleep that night, she really had nothing better to do. But that also left her pacing back and forth, anxious until she heard a knock on the door.   
Elena peeked her head out, not surprised to see Caroline already awake and ready. “Rough night?”  
“You know it.” Caroline twisted the fabric of her dress in her hands. Elena had helped her pick it out the night before, but the anxiety inside of her made her doubt her choice. “Is it time yet?”   
“I’m afraid so.” Elena had a grim look on her face as she let the guards standing outside Caroline’s door know that the soon to be Queen was ready to be taken to the throne room.   
Caroline looked in the mirror one last time, took a deep breath, and walked out.   
“Good luck.” Elena whispered to the blonde, too intimidated by the armed guards to dare to say anything to Caroline outloud.   
Caroline gave her a tight lipped smile in response, and made her way down the hallway to what she was sure in her mind would be her doom.  
She was anxious, terrified even, as she neared the large, heavy doors that would soon reveal the rulers of the dear nation Caroline had grown up in. Before the guards could open what Caroline called ‘the gates to hell’ in her head, she heard a voice that instantly calmed all her fears.   
“Caroline.” The sound of Klaus saying her name brought out a smile in Caroline, something she hadn’t thought would be possible in her current stressed state.   
Caroline took the arm that Klaus had held out for her when he had gotten closer and took a deep breath. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this.”  
“I’m not making you do this. You agreed to this, remember? You can back out at any time.”  
Right. She did agree to this, for her father. The thought made her straighten her shoulders and hold her head up high.   
“Yeah, right. I remember.”   
Klaus nodded at the guards, and the doors were open.   
-  
The King and Queen of the United Kingdom definitely looked like assholes. That was one thing that Caroline was confident on as she approached the heavily guarded couple. Sure, they both had neutral expressions on their faces and didn’t seem mean or nice, but Caroline knew. She simply just knew.   
This fact somehow gave her more confidence. Caroline had dealt with many assholes in her past. Being the socialite daughter of a poor gambler, she had many problems with assholes who thought they were better than her simply because the horses they trotted around on were worth a thousands of more dollars than hers. (This now amused Caroline, seeing as she was set up to marry the literal richest man in the nation.)   
Caroline bowed, opened her mouth to say hello, but was interrupted by King Mikael.   
“So this is the girl that my son was so insistent on me allowing him to marry.” His eyes flickered up and down Caroline, in a way that made Caroline unsure if he liked her or not.  
“Uh yes, Your Royal Highness. That’s me!” Caroline gave him her classic award-winning smile. “Must I say, it’s such an honor to meet you two. I grew up hearing the stories of the powerful King Mikael and his beautiful wife, Esther.”  
“It’s nice to meet you as well, Ms. Forbes.” Queen Esther spoke in such a cool tone that she almost made Caroline forget about the stories about her that made the cruelest mean girl seem tame. “So, let’s get to business shall we? How’d you two meet?”  
Caroline froze, unsure how to answer. Klaus had clearly not told his parents how they’d met, and she wasn’t sure if it was simply that he had forgotten too, or if he wanted to hide it.  
Thankfully, she didn’t have to answer. “We met at a ball a few months back. I’d been pining after her from across the room until Rebekah had enough of it and told her.”  
That was all true, despite the fact that the “months” were actually “days.” Caroline took a breath at the fact that she wouldn’t have to tell some elaborate lie about how they’d met to the royalty sitting in front of her.   
Esther smiled. “Sounds like Rebekah. Always taking the situation into her own hands.”   
The conversation was simple from there, with Klaus taking the lead of it and the King and Queen seeming simply uncaring about the entire matter. Soon enough, the event that Caroline had spent all night stressing about, was over.   
Caroline walked slower in the hallway, hoping to speak a bit longer with Klaus.  
“What do you think? Do they like me? Hate me?”  
Klaus looked nonchalant, his hands in his pockets. “Well you’re not dead or being thrown into a prison, so I’d say that went well.”   
A heavy weight lifted off her chest. She felt that she could almost fly. “Well Thank God. I was so scared, I could’ve passed out.”   
“Trust me, I know. I saw the way you looked at the Throne Room before, like it had a murderer waiting inside, ready to pounce.” Klaus smirked, a glint in his eyes.   
Caroline rolled her eyes, attempting to feign a look of annoyance as her smile took over. “I did not look like that.”   
“Alright love, whatever you say.”  
And at the look on Klaus’s face, Caroline thought that maybe this wouldn’t be so hard after all.   
-  
Esther’s look of neutrality was wiped off the moment her son and his betrothed walked out of the room. “For heaven’s sake. When we offered Klaus the chance to pick his own wife I thought he’d pick someone from his own social circle, a royal, not some clear gold digger who wouldn’t be able to run a family, let alone a country.”   
Mikael frowned, thoughts racing through his head. “She’s pretty, but she doesn’t carry herself correctly. She’s too-”  
“Confident?” Esther rolled her eyes. “I don’t like her either but don’t try to bring a woman’s confidence into this when we both know my confidence is what is keeping this damn country running while you’re busy running off with your whores.”  
Mikael grunted, not bothering to reply.   
“Maybe we could bring someone into the equation. It worked when your grandmother set your father and mother up, maybe it would work for this.”   
Taking a sip of the whiskey that sat beside him, Mikael thought for a moment. “I was in a meeting with the King of Ireland the other day and he said something about his daughter Camille officially looking for a husband.” He looked over at Esther. “Perhaps she’d do?”  
“Anything’s better than peasant scum.” She nodded. ‘Get her over here as soon as possible.”


End file.
